Waluigi
'Waluigi '''is a resident of the Mushroom Kingdom and a recurring character in the Toad series of stories. He is employed by the United States-Mushroom Kingdom Joint Intelligence Operation (US-MKJIO) where he is known by the codename Agent W. Story Appearances * Viaje Terrestre de Wario y Toad * Awakening of a Forbidden Love... * The Terrific Toad 3: Triple Trouble * Yoshi's Safari 2: The Search for Miyamoto * Featuring Dante's Inferno * Master Handed, Crazy Handed, and Red Handed ''(mentioned) * F-ZERO RISING: REVENGX Biography Early life Waluigi grew up being a trickster of sorts. He first joined up with the rest of the usual Mushroom Kingdom gang during a Tennis tournament because his longtime friend, Wario, needed a doubles partner. The two would go on to team up in a variety of other sports tournaments and parties, giving Waluigi a reputation for causing trouble. The constant trickery eventually began to tire Waluigi out and make him question his motivations and purpose. Afraid to admit these feelings to Wario, he branched out to more people, befriending Ridge Troopa and Bobby Hill through unknown circumstances. He resolved that, above all else, he would do whatever he could to help and protect his friends. Somehow, Waluigi would go on to meet Tito, a government agent who had been tasked with directing the newly formed United States-Mushroom Kingdom Joint Intelligence Operation (US-MKJIO). Tito saw potential in Waluigi, who had made a vast array of connections throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. He was recruited as an operative for the agency and given the codename Agent W. Mexico incident Waluigi's first known mission as an agent of the US-MKJIO was an undercover operation in Mexico. He was joined by a new agent, Birdo; the two were assigned to gather evidence of drug trafficking in the area and return it to the agency. The duo managed to infiltrate a cartel's base of operations and join its ranks without being noticed. However, their plan was unexpectedly interrupted by Wario and Toad, who stormed the base and stole bags of drugs and money to keep for themselves. Seizing the opportunity, Waluigi joined his old friend, who he believed to have more noble intentions. Together, the group destroyed the cartel's hideout and escaped its enraged members. Once was the coast was clear, Wario parked his car in the middle of the desert for a brief rest. During this time, he revealed his intention to keep the money for Toad and himself. Waluigi, shocked and disappointed, protests by packing up the drugs and coins into his own bag. This prompts Wario to grab Waluigi and physically threaten him. Even Birdo admits that she thought they were going to keep everything for themselves. Frustrated, Waluigi pulled out a knife to defend himself, leading Wario and Birdo to pull out their guns in response. Before a fight can break out, Waluigi notices that Toad is missing and the bag of coins along with him. Exactly what happened after this is unclear. The group was unable to locate Toad, who would get picked up by the Great Fox after losing all of the coins. Eventually, they must have gone their separate ways, but it's unknown if Waluigi actually returned any drugs to the US-MKJIO. P.F. Chang's job After the incident in Mexico, Waluigi appeared to have lost his job with the agency. He began working as a host and waiter at a P.F. Chang's in Mushroom City where he served Ridge and his date, Lucina. Waluigi used his position to help his friend's date go as smoothly as possible, even sneaking him a box of condoms. Eventually, however, the date got out of hand and the two became far too intimate for the restaurant's manager, Macho Grubba, to tolerate. He had Waluigi forcibly remove the couple from the premises. Despite appearances, Waluigi had not actually lost his job; his time at P.F. Chang's was yet another undercover operation, the goal of which was unknown. Triple Trouble Waluigi's next mission as Agent W involved retrieving an dangerous Chinese spy who he believed to be Reyn. Wario had interfered with his mission yet again by kidnapping the spy first, who was disguised as General Wang Guanzhong of the Chinese military. Waluigi managed to track down his friend to an old parking garage in Mushroom City, where he found his target, disguised as himself, restrained by Wario and Toad. He explained that the person in their custody was a Chinese spy and removed their mask to reveal the face of Reyn. However, another person had been on the same trail as Waluigi, Dale Gribble. Dale had deduced that Reyn wasn't the figure's true identity either, and another mask was removed to reveal Shigeru Miyamoto underneath. Shocked and confused, Toad accidentally uttered an illegal meme phrase, causing the Meme Police police to immediately surround the area. As an undercover agent, Waluigi was not immune from the long arm of the law and he quickly helped round up the group into Wario's van. Before he knew it, Waluigi was in a van crashing three stories out of a parking garage with the police not far behind. Waluigi noticed that they were also being pursued by an enormous, pixelated Pac-Man, but not before Dale jumped out of the van in a panic; he was eaten alive by the giant, yellow dot muncher. Waluigi took a moment to honor the fallen acquaintance before Wario sped up and escaped the set of Pixels 2. Bowser, the chief of the Meme Police, was still hot on the van's tail. He shot an anti-aircraft missile at the vehicle, causing it to fly into the air and careen into the city's lake. Waluigi, not wanting to lose the target, untied Miyamoto as the van began to sink. While all seemed lost for a moment, the Great Fox appeared above the lake and rescued the surviving members of the group and their kidnapped prisoner. Aboard the ship, Waluigi once again restrained Miyamoto for further questioning. Toad recalled his adventures to his friends while Wario and Waluigi enjoyed some refreshing drinks. After Toad got everything out of his system, Waluigi got down to business by questioning Miyamoto's motivations. Miyamoto tried to keep up appearances, but Yoshi immediately realized that the man in front of them was not the real Shiggy. Once more, a mask was removed and the true identity of the spy was finally clear; it was Toad's ex-girlfriend, Toadette. Everybody aboard was caught off-guard and Toadette was able to escape via escape pod. While Waluigi was disappointed in his failure, he was more concerned about his friend, Wario, who was lamenting his financial problems. Waluigi offered to contact his boss to get Wario a job, unaware that Tito himself was already onboard. The head director introduced himself to Toad and Wario and also revealed that he was aware of Toadette's ultimate plans. Content with the current situation, Waluigi once again enjoyed a drink with Wario. The Search for Miyamoto Later on, Toadette enacted her plot by kidnapping the real Shigeru Miyamoto and retreating to The Island That Jurassic Park Took Place On. Waluigi was deployed to the island along with Wario, Yoshi, and Soldier: 76 in order to confront Toadette and retrieve Miyamoto. After a brief confrontation with an RPG random encounter, Wario questioned Waluigi's motivations. This caused Waluigi to experience a moment of emotional vulnerability where he reminds himself that his friends are what drive him to keep on fighting. Eventually, the team located Toadette and her apprentice, Petey Piranha and a fight ensues. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Toad Series Category:Lucina x Ridge Series Category:US-MKJIO Operatives